warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Thunder Rising/Allegiances
thunderclan Leader: Bluestar – blue-gray she-cat with silver tinged muzzle Deputy: Redtail – small tortoiseshell tom with distinctive ginger tail apprentice, Dustpaw Medicine Cat: Spottedleaf – beautiful dark tortoiseshell she-cat with a dappled coat Warriors: Lionheart – magnificent golden tabby tom with thick fur like a lion’s mane apprentice, Graypaw Tigerclaw – big dark brown tabby tom with unusually long front claws apprentice, Ravenpaw Whitestorm – big white tom apprentice, Sandpaw Darkstripe – sleek black and gray tabby tom Longtail – pale tabby tom with dark black stripes Runningwind – swift tabby tom Willowpelt –very pale gray she-cat with unusual blue eyes Mousefur – small dusky brown she-cat Apprentices: Dustpaw – dark brown tabby tom Graypaw – long-haired gray tom Ravenpaw – small, skinny black tom with a white tipped tail and white dash on his chest Sandpaw – pale ginger she-cat Queens: Frostfur – beautiful white she-cat with blue eyes Brindleface – pretty tabby Goldenflower – pale ginger queen Speckletail – pale tabby, oldest nursery queen Elders: Halftail – big dark brown tabby tom with part of his tail missing Smallear – gray tom with very small ears Patchpelt – small black and white tom One-eye – pale gray she-cat, virtually blind and deaf Dappletail – once-pretty tortoiseshell she-cat with a lovely dappled coat Rosetail – tabby she-cat with a pinkish orange tail shadowclan Leader: Brokenstar – long-haired dark brown tabby tom Deputy: Blackfoot – large white tom with huge jet-black paws Medicine Cat: Yellowfang – old dark-gray she-cat with a broad, flattened face apprentice, Runningnose – small gray and white tom Warriors: Stumpytail – brown tabby tom with a short, stumpy tail apprentice, Brownpaw Boulder – silver tabby tom apprentice, Wetpaw Clawface – battle-scarred brown tom apprentice, Littlepaw Nightpelt – black tom Russetfur – dark ginger she-cat Flintfang – gray tom with thickly furred paws apprentice, Badgerpaw Wolfstep –dark gray tom with a lighter belly and chest and a torn ear apprentice, Whitepaw Fernshade – tortoiseshell she-cat Tallpoppy – long-legged, light brown tabby she-cat Newtspeck – black and ginger tabby she-cat Apprentices: Brownpaw – mottled brown tom Wetpaw – gray tabby tom Littlepaw – very small brown tabby tom with light blue eyes Badgerpaw – fluffly black and white tom with a striped face like a badger Whitepaw – black tom with a white chest and paws Queens: Brightflower – orange tabby she-cat with a broad face Darkflower – black she-cat Dawncloud – small pale ginger tabby she-cat Elders: Ashfur – thin gray tom Cinderfur – dark gray tom windclan Leader: Tallstar – black and white tom with a very long tail Deputy: Deadfoot – black tom with a twisted paw Medicine Cat: Barkface – short-tailed brown tom Warriors: Mudclaw – mottled dark brown tom apprentice, Webpaw Tornear – tabby tom apprentice, Runningpaw Onewhisker – young brown tabby tom Wrenflight – brown she-cat Pigeonnose – dark gray tom with white patches Apprentices: Webpaw – thickset tabby tom Runningpaw – very dark gray she-cat Queens: Ashfoot – gray queen Morningflower – tortoiseshell queen riverclan Leader: Crookedstar – a huge light-coloured tabby tom with a twisted jaw Deputy: Oakheart – a reddish brown tabby tom Medicine Cat: Mudfur – long-haired light brown tom Warriors: Leopardfur – unusually spotted golden tabby she-cat Blackclaw – smoky black tom apprentice, Heavypaw Stonefur – gray tom with battle-scarred ears apprentice, Shadepaw Loudbelly – dark brown tom apprentice, Silverpaw Silverstream – a slender silver tabby Whiteclaw – dark tom with one white paw Mosspelt – tortoiseshell she-cat Apprentices: Heavypaw – thickset tabby tom Shadepaw – very dark gray she-cat Silverpaw – silver tom Queens: Mistyfoot –dark gray she-cat Elders: Graypool – thin gray she-cat with patchy fur and a scarred muzzle cats outside of the clans Soot – young black she-cat (rogue)